Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. One known fuel cell is the PEM (i.e., Proton Exchange Membrane) fuel cell that includes a so-called MEA (“membrane-electrode-assembly”) comprising a thin, solid polymer membrane-electrolyte having an anode on one face and a cathode on the opposite face. The anode and cathode typically comprise finely divided carbon particles, very finely divided catalytic particles supported on the internal and external surfaces of the carbon particles, and proton conductive material intermingled with the catalytic and carbon particles. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive contact elements which serve as current collectors for the anode and cathode, which may contain appropriate channels and openings therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (i.e., H2 and O2/air) over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode.
PEM fuel cells comprise a plurality of the MEAs stacked together in electrical series while being separated one from the next by an impermeable, electrically conductive contact element known as a bipolar plate or current collector. The current collector or bipolar plate has two working surfaces, one confronting the anode of one cell and the other confronting the cathode on the next adjacent cell in the stack, and electrically conducts current between the adjacent cells. Contact elements at the ends of the stack contact only the end cells and are referred to as end plates. In some types of fuel cells each bipolar plate is comprised of two separate plates that are attached together with a fluid passageway therebetween through which a coolant fluid flows to remove heat from both sides of the MEAs. In other types of fuel cells the bipolar plates include both single plates and attached together plates which are arranged in a repeating pattern with at least one surface of each MEA being cooled by a coolant fluid flowing through the two plate bipolar plates. The bipolar plates are formed by aligning a pair of individual plate halves adjacent one another and suitably bonding the plates together, thus providing electrical conductivity.
Contact elements are often constructed from electrically conductive metallic materials. In an H2 and O2/air PEM fuel cell environment, the bipolar plates and other contact elements (e.g., end plates) are in constant contact with moderately acidic solutions (pH 3-5) and operate in a highly oxidizing environment, being polarized to a maximum of about +1 V (vs. the normal hydrogen electrode). On the cathode side the contact elements are exposed to pressurized air, and on the anode side exposed to atmospheric hydrogen. Unfortunately, many metals are susceptible to corrosion in the hostile PEM fuel cell environment, and contact elements made therefrom either dissolve (e.g., in the case of aluminum), or form highly electrically resistive, passivating oxide films on their surface (e.g., in the case of titanium or stainless steel) that increases the internal resistance of the fuel cell and reduces its performance.
To reduce the electrical contact resistance of the metallic bipolar plates, the exposed surfaces of each plate are overlaid with an electrically conductive, coating which also restricts contact between the plate surface and the corrosive environment of the fuel cell. Frequently the coating is an organic binder incorporating electrically conducting organic particles, such as carbon or graphite (i.e., hexagonally crystallized carbon).
Currently, the two-plate bipolar plate halves are coated after the two individual plates have been joined together. This method of coating the bipolar plates, however, is time consuming and limits the mass production of fuel cells using such coated plates. Thus, it would be desirable to coat the bipolar plates in a less time consuming manner that facilitates mass production of fuel cells.